Measures changes in food intake, mood and melatonin levels in the follicular and luteal stages of the menstrual cycle in healthy women who suffer from Premenstrual Syndrome. It will also determine whether d- fenfluramine causes changes in food intake, mood and melatonin levels associated with PMS.